1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a home appliance, a home appliance diagnostic system, and a method.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a fault or error occurs during operation of a home appliance, the user generally calls an after-sales service center, explains the problem with the home appliance, and asks for a solution to the problem. However, it is not easy for the user to accurately recognize the state of the home appliance and explain that state to the after-sales service center, and so the user has difficulty solving the problem.
In particular, it frequently occurs that a repairer unnecessarily visits the user's home when an abnormal symptom of a home appliance is not due to a breakdown of the home appliance, but actually due to mishandling by the user.
Therefore, the user may solve the abnormal symptom by himself/herself, if the symptom of the home appliance is accurately found out so that a solution for the symptom may be provided.